


Unlikely Love

by MellowMarble



Category: Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom, dreosquare, geosquare - Fandom
Genre: Cat Ears, Cheating, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, crack ship, dream cheating drama, dreosquare - Freeform, i wrote this cause i’m bored, meeting up, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowMarble/pseuds/MellowMarble
Summary: fluffy love between Dream and Geosquare :) dreosquare!!i wrote this cause twitter is simping and i’m bored
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Geosquare (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/Geosquare
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	Unlikely Love

Geo and Dream sat cuddling on the bed in the late evening, Geos head tucked into Dreams neck as they shared sweet little nothings between each other. The world was quiet around them, nothing could break their little bubble of love.

Geo sat up to look at Dream in his eyes before he spoke.

“Dreamie.. i want to tell people about our relationship, we’ve been together for so long and i don’t wanna keep this a secret anymore.”

Dream smiled at Geo before the memory of how they met and better yet came together came to mind. It was during the speedrunning drama, when Dream had finally had enough with the allegations and decided to contact Geo privately, it was the best decision he made.

They fought for a while in private messages but soon the messages became more teasing and heart felt. They discussed passions and hobbies and found that they both had a shared love for cat ears. (When they first met up, Dream wore cat ears and it made Geo blush to his neck) 

They talked every night after that. At that point, neither of them cared about if or if not Dream tweeted in his speedruns, all they focused on was each other and how truly they were soul mates in the end.

“Geo of course we can tell people about us! i won’t lie, i am scared of what people might say but i love you to much to hide you anymore” Dream replied, bringing his hand up to cup Geos face. Geo nuzzled his face into Dreams hand, eyes looking at Dream fondly.

With that they shared a chaste kiss, soft and filled with love. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

“I love you Dream”

“I love you too Geo”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @mellowmarble please
> 
> twitter is currently simping for geo and shipping dreosquare cause idk and i was bored so i just decided to write this real quick, hope you enjoyed


End file.
